You Have Failed This Kingdom
by Redbird2099
Summary: When presumed-dead, Weiss Schnee returns home after five years stranded on a remote island. As she reconnects with those closest to her, Weiss hides the ways the island changed her and pretends to be the woman they've always known. However, at night Weiss uses her secret persona, that of a vigilante, to right societal wrongs and transform the Kingdom of Atlas to its former glory.
1. Chapter 1

A woman breathed heavily whilst desperately sprinting through a forest. She hurriedly climbed up a cliff wall and discovered a fishing boat in the distance. She continued to run and without hesitating jumped off of a small cliff. She reached what appeared to be her campsite, consisting of a fireplace and a small hut made out of branches and leaves. She grabbed a bow and an arrow, the arrow had a noticeable head made out of red dust, and firs it into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the fisherman to the island.

The fishing boat came to the island and a couple of fishermen climbed out. The women kneeled in front of them, slowly reaching up and pulling down the green hood she wore. Her hair was long and chaotic. She looked as though she hadn't bathed in years. The fishermen immediately ran over to her and began comforting the women. They took her aboard the ship, giving her a blanket to keep warm and fresh water to drink.

As they left, the women took one last look at the island that had been her hell.

'The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It means "purgatory". I was stranded there for five years. I dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For five years, I had only one thought, one goal... survive… survive and one-day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the girl who was shipwrecked but the woman who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my Kingdom. My name is Weiss Schnee.

" _Weiss Schnee is alive," Lynda Lavende, the news anchor reported. "The Atlas resident was found by fishermen four days ago, five years after she was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Schnee's Gambit." Schnee was a regular news presence due to her family name and a fixture at the Atlas Musical Theatre, known for her incredible singing. Shortly before her disappearance, she was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized altercation with a Faunas. Schnee is the Daughter of billionaire Jacques Schnee, whose wife, Weiss' mother, was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased."_

In Atlas General Hospital, Weiss starred emotionless out onto the Kingdom she called her home. Just outside the hospital room stood a doctor and a man in a white suit watching her through the window.

"Twenty percent of her body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on her back and arms. X-rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed," The doctor reported.

"Has she said anything about what happened?" The man queried.

"No. She's barely said anything. Sir, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Weiss you lost...might not be the one they found."

The man watched for a few more moments before opening the door and entering the hospital room.

"Weiss," The man greeted her. Weiss slowly turned to face him and a small smile comes to her face.

"Father."

SCHNEE MANSION

A white sedan pulled up to the front of the house. The trunk opened and the driver reached for the wooden suitcase but Weiss stopped him.

"I'll get it," she snapped making sure he left it alone. She followed her father into the mansion where the family butler, Klein, her older sister Winter and younger brother Whitley waited for them.

"Sister!" Winter exclaimed as she pulled Weiss into a hug. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"It's good to see you too." Eventually they pulled apart and Weiss turned to face her younger brother.

"I knew you were alive!" He exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"I bet I missed you more." As they pulled away she turned to face Klein.

"It's good to see you, Klein. I missed you."

"Welcome home, Ms. Schnee. I suppose there wasn't a kitchen on the island was there?"

"No, no friends either."

Later in the day Weiss walked out of the shower a towel wrapped around her. She wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at herself. Her body, once soft and flawless was now covered in scares.

'After Five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror, is a stranger.' Her memory flashed back to the night it all began.

FIVE YEARS AGO

The Schnee's Gambit sailed across the open ocean. Despite her father's wishes Weiss had joined Beacon academy and would begin in a few short weeks. To fill in the time before the school year began her mother convinced her to take advantage of the family yacht and go on a cruise across continents. On board was a relatively small crew consisting of only herself, her mother and fifteen other crew and staff members. The wind howled and thunder clamped in the night as rain pelted down on the boat.

"Storms a category two," A crew member announced as he walked in from the rain. "Captains recommending we head back." Weiss' mother turned to face him.

"Very well, inform the crew." Just as she said this Weiss came around the corner.

"Mother, what's going on?"

"Just a minor storm sweet heart, nothing to be worried about," Her mother replied with a smile. 

PRESENT

Later that night the family sat in the dining hall, sharing a meal together.

"I can't wait to show you around the kingdom tomorrow," Whitley exclaimed. "You've missed out on so much. Almost the entire military is robotic now, the White Fang have become more violent, which hasn't helped the family company…"

"Whitley," Their father snapped. "We don't talk about that."

"Of course father, my apologies."

"Those filthy Faunus, good for only one thing, cheap labor." Jacques spat. A look of annoyance came over Weiss' face and she shot up. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Weiss looked around awkwardly at her family.

"May, I please be excused?" She requested. Jacques gave a small nod signaling she could leave.

A few hours later Weiss rolled around uncontrollably in her bed as she tried to get a good night's rest. What she used to find soft and comfortable had become harsh and distressing. She walked over to the window and opened it. A breeze blew through, sending in a light drizzle of rain. She laid there on the floor and before she knew it, fell asleep.

FIVE YEARS AGO

Weiss walked back into her cabin. She smiled as she noticed her rapier, Myrtenaster, sitting on its stand. Part of her was still hesitant about going to Beacon. If she did, her father would likely treat her the same way he did Winter. Still, she couldn't let that hold her back. She had to make a name for herself.

Suddenly, the whole ship tipped violently on its side and Weiss was sent crashing into a wall. She looked around, horrified as everything in the room crashed beside her. With no time to respond the walls of the cabin were collapsed and water flooded into the room. Weiss held what little breath she had as she was forced violently through the wrecking ship. Eventually her body was shot from the sinking boat and she desperately swam in the direction she believed the surface was. She gasped for air as her head broke free of the water, only to have a wave of water smash into her. From behind her, two pairs of hands grabbed her and pulled her onto a small life raft. Onboard the raft were the only other survivors of the ship wreck, her mother and the Captain.

PRESENT

"Weiss, wake up." Winter shook her sister, trying to wake her from her nightmare. Weiss' eyes snapped open and she grabbed Winter's arm, flipping her onto her back. She pinned her to the ground and held her hand to Winter's throat.

"Weiss!" Whitley yelled as he raced to their side. Weiss looked down at her sister before jumping off of her and crawling back to the window, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Weiss, it's okay," Winter replied. "You're home now."

The next morning, after making sure no one else was around Weiss pulled the wooden chest she'd brought back from the island out from under her bed. She opened it to reveal a small leather bound journal. She starred at the journal, lost in thought until a knock at her door brought her back to the present. She quickly locked the chest and pushed it back under her bed.

"Enter," She allowed. Whitley walked in a huge smile across his face.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked eagerly.

"Almost, I'll be out momentarily," Weiss replied with a smile.

They drove around Atlas as Weiss familiarized herself with the kingdom. It'd been so long, so much had changed.

"Father's preparing a welcome home party for you," Whitley revealed.

"What? I don't won't a party," Weiss refused.

"Sister, you've come back from the dead, of course you're having a party. Besides father really wants to use this a chance to perform deals with other businessmen."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whilst you were gone I didn't stop growing up," Was his response.

Whitley looked out the window at the poor, degraded suburb around them in confusion.

"Out of all the places to go to why did you wish to drive through here?" He wandered.

"Pull over," she instructed the driver. The driver pulled down an alley and parked the car. Weiss climbed out, followed by her still confused brother. They walked across the street to an old rundown Schnee Dust Company factory. It was one of the first factories their family built but had been shut down and abandoned a long time ago. As they walked back to the car Weiss noticed a homeless man begging for Lien. She reached into her purse and pulled out several cards. The man's eyes went wide when he noticed how much she was giving him.

Weiss turned to face her brother, who was staring at her in shock.

"We have the money to spare." They walked back to the car but as they turned into the alleyway they discovered the driver had been shot dead.

Weiss immediately ran up to the car to inspect the body. Behind them a black, unmarked van raced into the alley and three men with Grimm masks jumped out. The men fired darts into Whitley and Weiss and in a few short seconds the two passed out.

FIVE YEARS AGO

The three survivors sat on the life raft, drifting aimlessly at sea. The captain attached a light to the top of the tiny raft, lighting up the surrounding area. Weiss looked at her mother in shock as she handed her a bottle of water.

"Drink," her mother instructed. Weiss did as she was told and began to guzzle the water down.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Captain demanded. "That's all the water we've got."

"If anyone making it out of this it's her." She turned to look back at Weiss. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd have more time. Your father and I, we didn't build Atlas, we failed it and we weren't the only ones."

PRESENT

Weiss awoke in a desolate warehouse. She tried to move but discovered she had been zip tied to a chair. She looked around and noticed her brother, still unconscious on the floor nearby. The kidnappers realized she had awoken and walked over to her, still wearing their disturbing Grimm masks.

"Ms. Schnee, here's how this is going to go. I'll ask the questions and you answer. And if you don't then this is what'll happen." He pulled out a stun gun and electrocuted Weiss.

"Understand?" Weiss starred up at him in silence.

"Did your mother make it to the island?" Weiss remained silent and continued to keep eye contact with him. The man, pulled out the stun gun and electrocuted her again.

"Did your mother make it to the Island?" He asked again. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Yes, she did," Weiss answered.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me, I'm going to kill all of you." The kidnappers began to laugh at her.

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that princess, you're zip-cuffed to that chair." With a cocky smile Weiss pulled her two free hands in front of her.

The man with the stun gun, started attacking her, swinging his fists. However, Weiss grabbed her chair and used it to knock him out. A second man ran at her, but Weiss grabbed him and held him in front of her. Using his as a human shield the kidnapper took the shots from the last member of his team. As Weiss threw the body aside the last kidnapper made a break for it.

Weiss ran up to Whitley and after checking his pulse she chased after the man.

As the man ran he began to believe he'd gotten away. He glanced back to see if he was being followed when Weiss landed in front of him. As he ran into her she grabbed his neck and put him into a headlock.

"You killed that driver. He was an innocent man."

"You don't have to do this," The kidnapper begged.

"Yes I do. Nobody can know my secret." Without hesitation Weiss broke the man's neck, killing him.

SCHNEE MANSION

"So that's your story. Some woman in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers. I mean, who is she? Why would she do that?" Detective Burns asked.

The Schnee family were all crowded around Whitley and Weiss who were explaining what happened to the police.

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask," Weiss responded.

"Yeah. What about you?" he asked, turning to face Whitley. "You see the hood lady?

"I saw... just movement, everything blurry. I was kind of out of it," Whitley answered truthfully.

"Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Were you able to identify the men?" Jacques queried.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros," Detective Heyman replied. "They probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your kids back.

"After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe." Burns seethed.

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective," Jacques stated.

"If either of them can think of anything else, we'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming," Winter thanked them as she lead the partners to the door.

"On a much lighter note, Father, Whitley told me about the party you're planning for me and I was hoping we could have it at the Royal Crane Hall, I always loved it there as a child."

"Of course dear, anything for you," Jacques replied. 

The next day Weiss was walking out of the mansion when Jacques stopped her.

"Weiss, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Weiss turned to face a tall woman with bright purple eyes and long blonde hair. "This is Yang Xiao Long," Jacques introduced. "She'll be accompanying you from now on."

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"After yesterday's events we would all feel safer if you had someone to protect you."

Weiss looked Yang up and down.

"She's a bit young isn't she," Weiss stated, noticing the girl was about the same age as her.

"I thought having someone closer to your own age would make you feel more comfortable," her father explained.

"It's not that I don't have experience," Yang spoke up for the first time. "I graduated from Beacon Academy last year."

"You're a huntress? Then why are you doing body guard jobs?" Weiss asked.

"Personnel reasons," she replied, clearly hiding something. Eventually, after some convincing Weiss conceded to her father's wishes and allowed Yang to be her body guard. They climbed into a company car and Yang drove them out of the gates.

"Where to?" Yang asked.

"Take me to the nearest shopping Centre," Weiss requested. "I think I'll purchase a few dresses for my welcome home party." Again they drove in silence. "So, you're a graduate from Beacon. You must have had your fair amount of fights."

"Yes I have, meaning I have more than enough skill and experience to be your body guard. I don't want there to be any confusion, Ms. Schnee. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?" The only response Yang got was silence. "Mam?" she turned her head to discover Weiss had vanished. Yang jumped out of the car and looked up and down the street, Weiss nowhere in sight.

Weiss walked through the slums until she reached the old factory she drove by yesterday. After taking a quick look to make sure no one was watching she threw her bags over and scaled the fence. As she entered the warehouse she found her way into the basement and began to set up a base of operations. After setting up all the equipment she brought she started to train, preparing for the night ahead.

'The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The woman in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and she's just beginning.'

Weiss looked to a monitor that displayed the news.

" _The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Lucas Burns, an attorney for the city necessary..."_

'Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet.'

In a parking lot, Adam Hunt, talked heatedly on his phone.

"You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale. Oh and this attorney Lucas Burns… you said he wasn't going to be a problem anymore. Fix the situation." He hung up the phone and slid it into his jacket pocket. He walked up to a parked car where two armed men awaited his arrival.

An arrow went flying through the air, smashing a light behind them. Suddenly, the rest of the lights turned off, leaving them in darkness. The only exception being the occasional exit sign glowing in the distance.

An arrow hit one the guards in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"Get in the car!" The remaining guard shouted as he opened the door and Hunt jumped in. The guard began to fire into the distance believing he'd seen a figure moving.

"You missed," came a voice from behind him.

From inside the car Hunt heard the momentary sounds of fighting before everything went unsettlingly quiet. The window beside him smashed as an arrow flew through it sticking into the chair beside him. Without warning he was ripped out of the car, crashing onto the hard floor of the car park. Adam looked up from where he laid on the ground to see a woman in a green hood, with a green domino mask covering her face, kneeling on top of his car aiming a bow and arrow at him.

"What? What? Just... just tell me what you want," he begged.

"You're gonna transfer forty million Lien into Atlas bank account 1141 by ten P.M. tomorrow night," Weiss ordered.

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how." Weiss shoved him aside and began to walk away.

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Hunt threatened as he stood up. Weiss spun on her feet and fired an arrow, smashing the back windscreen of his car. As Adam turned back to his attacker she had vanished.

Adam Hunt stood in his office, on the top floor of Hunt Multinational, giving his statement to the police.

"She was wearing a hood, a green hood, and she had a bow and arrow," He recounted the earlier events. Detectives Burns and Heyman shared a look with each other. "What, you don't believe me?" He asked noticing the look. He turned and picked up a green arrow from his desk and showed it to them. "That maniac put two of my men in the hospital." Detective Heyman took the arrow and inspected it.

"Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on Robin Hood?" Burns joked.

"Hey, pal. I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now she said she would be back here by ten P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security.

"All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time," Burns replied as he and his partner left the office.

"It looks like Schnee was telling the truth," Heyman realized.

"If this hooded chick comes looking for trouble, he'll find it," Burns replied, ignoring Heyman's comment.

SCHNEE MANSION

Outside of the mansion Weiss prepared to leave for her welcome home party. She wore a long purple dress, with sleeves that extended all the way down her arms, concealing her scares. As she opened the car door she discovered Yang sitting in the back seat, waiting for her.

"Put on your seatbelt mam," Yang instructed. "Wouldn't want you to miss out on your party."

They arrived at a large hall that only Remnants richest could afford to rent. As they entered Weiss checked her scroll. Nine thirty it read and Hunt hadn't transferred any money. In the hall there were people dancing, groups talking and others sitting by the bar drinking. Everyone one there was upper class, Atlas's riches and most powerful. Although the party was in her name, Weiss knew her father was using it as an excuse to talk to other wealthy individuals and attempting to make business deals to further his own success. As Jacques noticed Weiss coming down the stairs, he ordered the orchestra to stop playing.

"Everyone, the woman of the hour is here, my daughter, Weiss Schnee." The crowd applauded her and Weiss politely waved back at them.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I hope you all have a lovely evening," Weiss expressed her gratitude to the crowd.

"Come now," Jacques instructed. "There are some people I'd like you to talk to." Weiss followed her father through the crowd of people until they came across a man and his son, who was only a few years older than Weiss. "Steven, glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here," the man replied. "And the women who survived hell. It's a pleasure to see you again. My, the last time we met you were only sixteen," he recalled. "You remember my son, Whitney."

The young man stepped forwards and kissed Weiss' hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you home safely."

"Thank you," Weiss replied, smiling at the man.

"Perhaps you would honor me with a dance," Whitney proposed, holding his hand out hopefully to Weiss.

"Of course. Although I will warn you, I haven't danced in five years, so please forgive me if I step on your toes." The two made their way to the dance floor as their fathers began to discuss business.

From the sidelines, Yang kept an I on Weiss, making sure not let the heiress out of her sight. As her scroll began to buzz Yang pulled it out of her jacket pocket. The contact name read Ruby Rose. She opened the text with a small smile.

'I miss you. We should hang out soon.' Yang let out a sigh before replying.

'Sorry, I'm busy with work.'

She looked up just in time to see Weiss heading towards the exit. Quickly putting her scroll away, she followed after her. Weiss walked through a service hallway as staff rushed past her, delivering food and drinks.

"Something I can help you with?" Yang asked as Weiss passed the corner where she was waiting for her.

"I just require a few moments to myself," Weiss replied with a sweet smile.

"I would believe you, Ms. Schnee, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way." Yang motioned to a nearby door. Weiss grabbed the handle but was unable to open it.

"It's locked." Yang eyed her suspiciously and as she went to check the door Weiss grabbed her and put her in a sleeper hold, immobilizing her.

HUNT MULTINATIONAL

Hunt stayed behind his desk, drinking a class of scotch. Security guards filled the room and the hallway outside.

"You two cover the elevator," Drakon instructed as he walked into the office, closing the doors and locking them behind him. "It's past ten, she's never getting in here," he reported. Just outside Adam's office window a zip line arrow was shot into the building. At the entrance of the building awaited multiple police squads, including Detective Burns and Heyman.

"It's all clear," Heyman reported.

Up in the office the lights went out catching everyone off guard. From inside the office Hunt heard the elevator ding which was quickly followed by the sounds of gun shots and fighting. After the sound of a clip being emptied everything went unsettlingly quiet. One of the guards came crashing through the glass door, startling another of the guards who began firing at him. Before anyone could do anything else an arrow hit two men in the chest. Weiss ran in and quickly knocked out another with her bow. She fired an arrow at Hunt but it zipped by his head and landed in the wall behind him.

"You missed," he mocked.

"Really," Weiss replied. Just as she said this Drakon dove at her. The two began to fight, viciously swinging at one another. With the attacker being distracted Hunt ran out of the broken door and called the police down stairs.

"All units converge!" Burns ordered as he led the team of police into the building.

Despite his skills, Drakon was eventually overpowered by Weiss who broke his arm and fractured his collar bone before finally knocking him out.

The police raced up the building and were shocked by what they saw. A bunch of unconscious body guards, most of them with arrows sticking out of their chests.

"Lay down your weapons or we will open fire!" An officer ordered as they raced into the office. Firing an arrow at the ground it exploded in a flash of light, momentarily blinding the officers. Using the distraction to her advantage Weiss jumped out of the office window. As they regained their sight the officers ran to the window and discovered the hooded vigilante zip lining down to the hall across the road.

Minutes later the police stormed into the hall, bringing the party to a halt.

"Search the place roof to basement. We need to find him!" Burns ordered. "Atlas Police Department, the party's over everyone," he announced.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jacques demanded as he stormed up to the detective.

"There was an incident at Adam Hunt's building across the street. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"No, I do not."

"Father, what's going on?" Weiss asked as she approached them.

"The woman who saved you the other day, just attacked the man next door."

"Well it would seem someone's doing your job for you and better by the sounds of it," Weiss teased. Heyman had to hold Burns back to stop him from losing it at her. Soon after that the detectives left, continuing their search for the vigilante.

HUNT MULTINATIONAL

"What are you talking about?" Hunt yelled on the phone. "Forty million dollars doesn't just up and vanish. It is forty million dollars! Find it!" He threw the phone across the room, smashing it to pieces. Behind him was the arrow he believed Weiss had missed with. What he didn't notice was the flashing green light on it signaling it had successfully hacked into his computer.

RUNDOWN SCHNEE DUST CORPORATION FACTORY

Weiss collected the forty million dollars she'd stolen form Hunt and began to disperse it out to all of the people he'd hurt, giving everyone back exactly how much he'd stolen from them. Opening the small book of names, she pulled out a pen and crossed Adam's off the list.

SCHNEE MANSION

Jacques Schnee sat in his office, sipping on a glass of rum as a man in a suit entered.

"Police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Weiss and they never will," he reported. "Should we arrange another abduction?"

"No, there are other ways of finding out what my daughter knows."

FIVE YEARS AGO

The trio sat on the raft, exhausted after being adrift for days now. Weiss awoke as her mother gently shook her.

"There's not enough for all of us," she whispered.

"Save your strength," Weiss replied, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You can survive this, make it home, right my wrongs. But you've got to live through this first."

"Just rest mom." Weiss closed her eyes and fell back asleep whilst her mother took a moment to look over her daughter, taking note of every detail of her beautiful face. She kissed Weiss lightly on the forehead before leaning her against the raft. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a small hand gun. Without hesitating she fired it at the Captain, sending his body overboard.

"Mom!" Weiss cried as she crawled to the other side of the raft in horror. Her mother looked at her, tears streaking down her face.

"Survive." With that She shot herself in the head.

As time went on Weiss lost track of how many days had passed since the yacht had sunk. She looked up from the raft, on the brink of death, to see an island a few miles away.

'People want to think that I'm the same girl I was when I left. But they have no idea how much the island changed me. There are many more names on the list. Those who rule my kingdom through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island.'

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And there's chapter one of my new story. Now I know this chapter followed the pilot of Arrow very closely but I fully intend to change things in the future. I also plan to have multiple RWBY characters take the roles of characters in the Arrowverse. The idea for this story really came out of nowhere but as soon as I had it I knew I had to write it. Hope you all enjoyed and if anyone has any ideas, suggestions or thoughts on what they'd like to see in future chapters feel free to leave a review or message me. Thanks.


	2. Honor Thy Mother

'Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to my mother, who sacrificed her life for mine. In her final moments, she told me the truth... that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That she failed it and it was up to me to right her wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else, I have to be something else.'

Weiss stood in her base, gearing up. She zipped up her green suit an attached a series of throwing darts to the sides. After attaching her quiver, she grabbed her green domino mask out of its box and put it on, concealing her identity.

Later that night Weiss stood on top of a helipad, as a team of security guards escorted a man across the building. The man was a corrupt business man who took lien from pensioners, he was Weiss' target.

"Who is that?" One of them shouted.

"Where'd she come from?" Another asked. As they ran up to her Weiss punched the first man with her bow before kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him aside. Another three men ran up to her and began to attack. She dodged out of the way of one man's punch and kicked him in the face. A second man went to punch her but she grabbed his arm and got him into an arm lock. Spinning around she threw the man into an oncoming attacker, sending them both to the ground. She fired two arrows, taking out the remaining two guards.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, please wait," the man begged as Weiss raced up to him. Weiss grabbed him by his suit jacket and effortlessly chucked him on top of an air conditioning unit. After slamming her foot into the grate that covered the fan she grabbed the man by the hair and held his face inches away from the spinning blades.

"No! No, please!" He wailed.

"Marcus Redman, you have failed this kingdom. Scroll, inside pocket, call your partner and tell him to give those pensioners back their lien," She ordered.

"Okay, okay I'll do it, just please don't kill me!" Weiss through the man off the conditioning unit and began to walk away.

"Don't make me come back, because next time I won't be so merciful."

SCHNEE MANSION

"Do you have any questions about today?" Jacques asked his daughter as the family gathered in the living room. "A simple proof of life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgement will be voided."

"Sounds relatively straight forward. Besides, this isn't my first time in a court room."

"Ah yes, your little incident with that Faunus employee. What happened again? Oh that's right a group of Faunus were protesting for equal pay as humans one of them through a tomato at you," Whitley recalled with a smirk. "I will admit, it was quite entertaining to see you punch him."

"Yes, thank you for the reminder." Weiss starred her brother down in annoyance.

"It's my pleasure sister." Much to Weiss' surprise Winter entered the room, dressed ready for court.

"Winter, you know you don't have to be here for this, I'd be fine if you went back to the military."

"Not to worry Weiss, I spoke to my superiors and they've granted me extended leave to be with you. Besides, my little sisters getting brought back from the dead, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"The cars ready," Yang announced as she entered the room. As she entered Weiss noticed a black ribbon wrapped around Yang's wrist.

"Thank you Ms. Xiao Long." Jacques replied as he lead the family out.

When they arrived at the court house they were forced to push through the swarm of news reporters and paparazzi, each one trying to get a quote out of Weiss and her family. Eventually they made it through the crowd and entered the courtroom.

"There was a storm, the boat went down… I was the only survivor," Weiss recounted the events that happened that dreadful night to the judge. "My mother didn't make it. I almost died, I… thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew, I knew I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going." A moment of silence passed as everyone took in her devastating story. Eventually Weiss' attorney stood up and spoke to the judge.

"Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Weiss' disappearance at sea aboard the Schnee's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's mother be rescinded."

Weiss looked back her family and saw their grave faces looking back at her.

Once all the appropriate forms had been signed, Weiss had been brought back to life, legally speaking and as she headed out of the courtroom she was surprised by how emotionally intense it had been.

"Now to the offices, everyone's excited to see you," Jacques began.

"Father, that was more emotional for me then I expected," Weiss interrupted. "I was hoping we could save the offices for tomorrow, please," she requested.

"Of course, take as much time as you need," Jacques responded.

"Why don't you two go in a separate care. Weiss and I will go with Yang," Winter decided, noticing the distant look on Weiss' face.

"Very well," Their father allowed as he and Whitley left the two sisters alone.

"Thank you," Weiss thanked her older sister. As they left Weiss ran into a man, accidentally knocking his cup of coffee over his shirt.

"I am so sorry," she immediately apologized. The man, had short black hair and features Weiss found surprisingly familiar. Weiss handed him a handkerchief as he began to wipe away the coffee stains.

"God damn, I have to go to court in five minutes!" He exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized again. "My name is Weiss Schnee, I'll happily pay for a new shirt…"

"It's mine. We have to go," The man walked off leading the young woman beside him.

As they exited the courtroom they discovered Martin Summers, a business man accused of murder, bribery and much, much more. He told the press that he was innocent of any crime he was being charged with but Weiss knew better. He was on the list.

Not long after that Mr. Sommers found himself in the courtroom, up against the man Weiss had spilt coffee on, who was representing the young woman he was with earlier. They were fighting against the claims that Martin had the women's father, Victor Nocenti, killed.

"How much is a life worth?" The man asked the crowd. "A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the kingdom in which we live. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man, sitting there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the White Fang to smuggle known terrorists into the kingdom. When Victor threatened to tell the police Martin Somers had him killed. Mr. Somers is very well-connected and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death if Somers is to get justice for his crimes then someone is gonna have to do it for them."

ABANDONED SCHNEE DUST COMPANY FACTORY

Weiss attached a rope to the ceiling of the factory and proceeded to climb up it, using nothing but her upper body strength. Once completing the climb, she jumped down and grabbed two metal poles, swinging them at targets across the room.

'Martin Somers. It's no surprise that his name is on my mother's list. The city's police and DA can't stop him, or won't. The attorney representing Victor Nocenti's daughter, Lucas Burns, like his father, is one of the few good law enforcers in this kingdom. He thinks he's the only one who can bring Sommers to justice. He's wrong.'

In the dead of night, Martin Sommers stormed into one of his warehouses along the docks. There he met a man in a black suit and shaved grey hair.

"You, listen up.," he barked. "The longer this goes on, the more the media is gonna crucify me.  
You shut this trial down, understand me?"

"Yes, sir," the man replied. The warehouse was suddenly plunged into darkness and the sound of arrows being shot filled the air. As the lights flickered back on Martin discovered all three of the men with him were now on the ground unconscious. He only had a moment to process this before a force from behind knocked him out.

Martin woke up, swinging upside down from a crane. In front of him stood the hooded vigilante aiming a bow and arrow at him.

"Martin Sommers, you have failed this city," Weiss announced as she fired the arrow, missing Martin's face by inches.

"You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed!" she ordered. "There won't be a second warning." She fired another arrow, this time it slashed his cheek as it flew past. Martin grabbed his face in pain, screaming at the top of his lungs. When he opened his eyes the vigilante was gone.

SCHNEE MANSION

In Jacques Schnee's office, he was having a very heated conversation with Yang over the protection of his daughter.

"I may not be a professional body guard but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the person you're hired to protect.

"All due respect sir, I've never had a client who didn't want my protection."

"I hired you. That makes me the client. Now where do you think my daughter is going on these chaperone-less excursions?"

"Sir, I truly do not know."

"And she truly doesn't," Weiss added as she entered the room.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with me where it is you run off to?" Jacques demanded.

"Father I apologise for running of without a word, it's just… I've been alone for five years, alone. And then to come back and have all this attention, so many people around me, I often find it overwhelming. Sometimes it becomes too much to handle and I just need to get away from it all."

"I understand, but still I'd prefer if you took Ms. Xiao Long with you. It's not safe, you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy."

"That maniac saved my life."

"This isn't a game. I lost you once and I am not going through that again."

"Okay," Weiss conceded. "I'll stay with Yang." Yang and Weiss left the office allowing to Jacques to go back to business.

"Sorry to give you so much grief," Weiss apologised.

"I spent four years training at Beacon, Ms. Schnee. You don't even come close to my definition of grief. But I tell you what, you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me," she warned.

SOMMERS WAREHOUSE

Detective Burns and his partner Detective Heyman were discussing a phone call they'd received from one of Sommer's men, with the Mr. Sommers himself.

"Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks and turns out you don't need the police."

"Which is exactly what I've been saying."  
"So I guess that call we got last night from your stevedore saying you were attacked by a lady in a hood and a bow and arrow was what, a practical joke?" He paused as he noticed a slit in Martin's desk were something had been wedged into.

"These guys like to fool around," Martin replied calmly.  
"Yeah. You know, I'd be very inclined to believe an honest upstanding businessman, like yourself, except Well, one of my men found this at your docks." Heyman handed him a bag with an arrow in it. Burns grabbed the arrow and walked back over to the desk. "You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood, robbing the rich, trying to teach them a lesson, I guess, I don't, I don't know. But the point is, the lady is a killer. And nothing and no one is gonna stop me from bringing him down. But like you said," Burns paused as he put the arrow in the slit on Martin's desk, perfectly sliding it into the hole. "Huh. Clearly nothing happened here last night."

"Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective?" Martin queried. "After all, your son is suing me."  
"I'm good at keeping my emotions in check."  
"I'm not. You and your son don't wanna find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional." Martin stood up, stressing what he meant. Burns scoffed at him before turning and leaving.

SCHNEE DUST COMPANY

The elevator doors opened and out walked Weiss, Jacques, Whitley and Yang.

"As you can see, we've made sure to keep up to date with all the latest technology, making the Schnee Dust Company the leading dust corporation in Remnant," Jacques stated proudly. Weiss looked around fondly, recalling her visits as a young girl.

"Would you give us a moment," Jacques requested as they reached his office. Whitley and Yang remained outside while Weiss and her father entered.

"Weiss, there is something I'd like to discuss with you. In a few days we will be breaking ground on a new site and we are going to honour your mother by dedicating the building in her name," He revealed. "And I'd like to make an announcement at the dedication. That you will be taking a leadership position in the company." Weiss' eyes went wide in shock.

"You can't be serious?"

"No, you're company. Don't tell me you still have that huntress fantasy stuck in your head?"

"No, of course not, but that doesn't mean I want to work here either. I don't want to lead anything. Besides, you're doing a good job as it is."

"Weiss, everyone understands that this transition is extremely difficult for you."  
"I appreciate that. However, which part do you refer to? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island or the fact that I was ever capable of running a business?"

"This is your legacy…"

"No it's not!" She cried. "Why do you do this? Why, even after all this time, are you forcing me to be someone I'm not!" With that Weiss stormed out of the office. Yang hesitantly followed, not letting her get away again.

As they left Yang and Weiss were swarmed by paparazzi, flashing their cameras at the heiress and seeking any scrap of information they could use. Yang pushed passed them and lead Weiss to the car. Weiss and Yang climbed into the back seat of the car and the driver took off down the street. "In my last year at Beacon, I went on some… less then favourable missions. Some of the things I saw, they didn't need to be seen by anyone." Yang explained. "When I returned home, everyone was trying to get me. Get me to open up, be somebody I wasn't sure I was anymore. I understand what you're going through." She looked up at Weiss who starred out the window beside her. "Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be." All that it may not have seemed like it, Weiss listened closely, taking note of what Yang was saying.

FIVE YEARS AGO

Weiss awoke with a jolt. She looked around in horror and had to remind herself she was on a beach. The squawking of seagulls flooded the air and as she looked around she discovered a flock of them swooping her mother's corpse, still lying in the life raft.

"Hey! Hey, get away!" Weiss cried as she ran over to the raft, shooing the flying rats away. "Mom!" Weiss activated her semblance and created a glyph abover her, shielding them from the birds. However, after only a few seconds, the glyph flickered momentarily before disappearing completely. Weiss desperately tried to reactivate her semblance but her aura was drained due to her sever physical and mental exhaustion. Using all the strength she had, Weiss picked her mother's lifeless body up over her shoulders and began to carry her across the beach.

PRESENT

Lucas Burns sat with his client, and explained to her the details of their case against Martin Sommers, when his father Detective Michael Burns and four other police officers marched into the room.

"What's going on?" Lucas demanded.

"You two are getting police protection," Burns revealed. "Get used to their faces, they're going with you everywhere. No arguments."  
"I'm a lawyer, I live to argue," Lucas protested.  
"I'm your father, I live to keep you safe," Michael retorted.

"Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that when I started sneaking out of the house as a teenager. It didn't work then, either."

"This isn't a joke, Lucas. Martin Somers got attacked last night.  
"What? By who?"

"Doesn't matter. You have whipped up a storm with these guys and until the dust settles, you will be protected. End of discussion."  
"That might've worked when I was eight but it's not gonna work anymore."  
"I said end of discussion, this is me doing my job mine. Not just as a father, but as a cop. These people are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry." Burns stormed out, leaving the officers to guard a furious Lucas.

SOMMERS DOCKS

A Faunus man with red hair and a long sword attached at his hip approached Martin. He wore a black suit and a white Grimm mask on his face.

"Thanks you for coming," Martin thanked the man.

"You're an important part of our plan. Of course we'll see you. What is it?" The man replied.

"This vigilante, she's coming for me. You need to take her seriously. She is a bigger threat to your operation then Nocenti ever was."

"Except now it's Nocenti's daughter that is the problem now and unlike your friend in the hood, we know where to find her."

"Don't be an idiot," Martin snapped. "You kill Emily Nocenti and Lucas Burns will never let this go. He won't stop till he burns you, me and the entire White Fang to the ground."

"Then we kill Mr Burns," Adam Torres decided.

SCHNEE MANSION

Weiss stood in her room, getting dressed for her day. As someone knocked on her door she quickly chucked her shirt on, and grabbed a brown leather jacket, concealing her scars.

"Come in," She allowed and the door was opened revealing Whitley. As he entered, Whitley looked at her in surprise.

"Sister, what are you wearing?" he asked. Weiss looked down at herself and smiled. She wore a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it.

"I was on an island for five years. After all that time, being well dressed is not something I care about," she explained. "What can I do for you?"

"Whitney Roolian is at the front door, he wishes to speak to you." Weiss, remembered the young man she danced with at her welcome home party.

"Tell him I'm not here," Weiss replied.

"Are you sure?" Whitley asked as Weiss walked over to the window. "He seemed very eager to see you. I think he might be here to ask you on a date."

"Well I'm not interested in seeing him. Besides, dating him would be exactly what father would want." She opened the window and began to climb out.

"What are you doing?" He wandered.

"Going out," she replied as, to Whitley's amazement, she jumped from the window. Whitley raced to window and looked out just in time to see Weiss create a glyph halfway down the mansion. She rolled off of the glyph and fell the rest of the way down. She snuck around the side of the house and after making sure no one was around she jumped into the car where Yang waited for her and they drove off.

Lucas Burns sat on his coach going over the case files when there was a knock on his door. Cautiously he approached it, not taking any chances. As he peered through the peephole he was stunned by who he saw behind the door. He opened it revealing Weiss, smiling awkwardly at him.

"Ms Schnee, what are you doing here?"

"I felt bad about ruining your shirt the other day, especially when you had a case to present. I was hoping to make it up to you by taking you to lunch," she proposed. Lucas looked at her in disbelief.

"You want to take me to lunch?"

"Yes. It would make me feel so much better."

"And you just happen to know where I live."

"I'm a billionaire," she replied with a smile. Thumping could be heard down the hall and Lucas looked over nervously. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I noticed two police cars outside."

"I'm fine. You should come inside," He insisted.

"Can I get you anything?" Lucas asked as he lead Weiss to the living room.

"The idea was for me to get you something," Weiss replied.

"Yeah sorry about that. It's just this damn case has got me in hot water. Now my dad's got me on police protection."

"Your dad, Detective Burns?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Indeed and he does not like me."

"Well it's not personnel. He doesn't like your whole family." There was a moment of awkward silence before the two began to laugh. "I'm sorry, that was rude, he can be a bit crude, but he's a good man."

"I'm sure he is and just so you know I'm not my father." They sat down on the couch opposite each other.

"Out of all the people in the Kingdom, you wanted to spend the day with me, some middle class attorney you don't even know?"

"If I'm being honest that's exactly why I wanted to see you," Weiss replied honestly. "Everyone I used to know expects me to be the same person I was when I left. But the truth is, that's not possible after what I went through, I can't be the same person. I thought, that if I was with you I could be me, not the me everyone thinks I am but the me I want to be." Lucas listened closely, shocked by her honesty.

"Well, I'm happy to help you. Besides helping people is kind of my job."

"Please don't tell me I have to pay you to be my friend?" She joked.

"It's not like you couldn't afford it."

"Imagine trying to explain that to my father. He would be furious," She laughed. Lucas let out a laugh, for some reason seeing Weiss laugh made him feel good inside.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Now that I think about it all I've got is beer. That's not really something an heiress would drink is it?"

"A beer would be fine," Weiss replied, shocking Lucas.

The two drank and began to talk and get to know one another. "My father wants me to join the company. Take my rightful place," Weiss revealed.

"And do you want to work for your father?"

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed. "After five years, I have plans, things I have to do. I can't do those things if I'm attending board meetings and stockholder briefings"

"Weiss, I may just be some regular guy but what I do know is that you're an adult and adults can say no."

"Oh, I tried. It ended in an argument."

"Well then don't tell him, instead show him. Be the person you want him to see you as. Trust me, I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

A thud came from outside the apartment.

"Did you hear that?" Weiss asked.

"What?" Weiss slowly stood up from the coach and grabbed a knife off of the coffee table.

"There's someone on the fire escape," She explained. "Come on!" She shouted as she grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him towards the door. Just as they were about to reach it, the front door was smashed open and two armed men barged in. They began running back through the apartment when a third man jumped in through a window, followed my Adam Torres. They spun around and discovered a man aiming a gun right behind them. Just as he was about to fire an explosion filled the air and the man as sent flying. Yang ran into the room and fired her gauntlets at the attackers. She took care of them all except Adam, who lunged at her with his sword. However, Weiss threw the knife she held and knocked the sword out of his hand. Adam dove the side and sprinted out of the apartment.

"Are you hurt Ms. Schnee!" Yang shouted.

"No, we're fine," Weiss replied.

"This is why it's a good idea to have a body guard."

Half an hour later Lucas' apartment was swarming with police, taking away the attackers and searching for evidence. Detective Burns burst into the room and ran up to his son. As the two hugged Burns asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lucas replied. "What about those cops you put on me?" Burns shook his head solemnly.

"I went outside to ask for a light and they were both dead in the squad car," Yang chimed in. Burns walked past his son and up to the body guard.

"Ms. Xiao Long, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the kingdom as you want."

"I might have to take you up on that, but I was just doing my job."

"No, your job is to protect her," He spat looking at Weiss.

"Why are you even here?" He demanded, marching up to Weiss.

"Look, I don't know what problems you have with my family but I'm not like them," She claimed.

"Yeah and a Grimm can be friendly."

After taking their statements Yang and Weiss were allowed to leave. They drove home with Weiss sitting in the back and Yang driving.

"I'd say thank you but I don't think that'd cover it."

"Like I told your cop buddy, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking." Weiss looked at her in confusion.

"What for?"

"The knife. If you hadn't thrown it, I could've lost an arm."

"Oh that, I guess I just got lucky."

"That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even waited properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a ten-foot room."

"Well then I got very lucky."

"I'm not the kind of woman you want to take for a fool, Ms Schnee. And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of woman you are."

"Well, currently I'm a woman who's very, very tired. So if you could please take me home," Weiss instructed.

Later that night, whilst everyone thought Weiss was sound asleep in her room she was suiting up for another night of vigilantism.

'I wanted to give Martin Sommers a chance to confess and face a court's justice, but he chose to go after a friend of mine instead. He's still going to face justice. It'll just be a different kind."

SOMMERS DOCKS

Martin desperately stashed stacks of lien into a briefcase.

"That White Fang freak screwed up the hit on Burns. Now the White Fang is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation. Including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready, I'm leaving tonight," He ordered as he finished stacking his briefcase. His security guard reached up and activated his walkie talkie.  
"Wallace?" He paused, waiting for Wallace to respond. "Wallace, you copy? Wallace?" He tried when Wallace didn't reply.

"Wallace isn't here, but I am," Came a female voice over the talkie. A voice Martin had become to familiar with.

"We need to move!" Martin shouted as he raced for the door.

"Sir, we have six men out there," The guard protested.

"That's not enough now move!"

BURNS APARTMENT

The detective and his son argued over whether or not he should drop the case when a call came over his scroll.

"What?" The detective demanded.

"Sir, we got a report from the wharf site, Somer's imports," The man on the other phone revealed.

"I'll be right there," Burns replied. "I gotta go," he blurted out as he headed for the door.

SOMMERS DOCKS

Martin's men fired wildly at the vigilante, but it did nothing to stop her from taking them out. Soon enough they were all unconscious with arrows sticking out of them. As Weiss ran to the edge of a shipping crate she stood on, she noticed Sommers running in the distance. Immediately she jumped off of the crate and chased after him.

As Sommer's ran by a large wooden crate an arrow flew past him going threw his jacket and landing in the crate, pinning him to it.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" He wailed.

"He can't help you!" Weiss shouted angrily as she drew another arrow and fired it. The second landed right beside his head. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti," She demanded.

"I can't. The White Fang will kill me," He begged.

"The Fangs not your concern right now." She fired a third arrow, this one landing in between his legs.

"All right, all right, all right. It wasn't me that killed him, it was the Fang," He admitted.

"Acting on whose instructions?" Weiss demanded. When Martin didn't reply Weiss fired another arrow this one grazing his arm.

"All right, all right. It was mine, it was mine. Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." Weiss spun around when she noticed Martin look behind her.

"Move away from him!" Adam Torres ordered.

"Make me," Weiss replied. Adam drew his sword and the two began to fight. They delivered, deadly blow after blow, swinging their weapons around at shockingly fast speeds. As the fight went on Adam kicked Weiss to the ground and just as he was about to strike a voice filled the air.

"This is the police. Drop you weapons," The voice ordered over a megaphone. Adam left Weiss were she laid and sprinted away, making his escape. Weiss also made her escape, going a different route then Adam. She climbed up a shipping container and just as she jumped off Detective Burns came around the corner and held a gun up to her.

"Freeze!" He ordered. "You twitch and you're dead." Slowly and cautiously he began to approach the hooded woman. "Bow down, hands up," He ordered. Weiss began to raise her hands when she grabbed a dart from her jacket and threw it at Burns. The dart knocked the gun out his hands and wedged itself into the shipping crate behind him. With no one stopping her Weiss made her escape.

As he looked around Burns noticed the dart she threw flashing. He walked up to it and pressed a button on its side. Burns was shocked to hear a recording of Sommers' confession.

FIVER YEARS AGO

Weiss placed the final rock over her mother, finishing her grave. As she placed a hand on top of it she began to cry softly. Suddenly, an arrow pierced her shoulder and she screamed in pain. She tried to use her aura but was too exhausted to even protect herself. She fell to the ground and just before her vision went black she saw a man in a green hood and a bow and arrow in the distance. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Although I think it's obvious I will just mention that the events that happen in RWBY haven't happened in this version. Also, I know it's still following Arrow closely but I'm just doing that to set up the characters. That'll change in one or two more chapters. Another thing I wanted to mention was just because some RWBY characters are characters from Arrow, that doesn't mean they'll end up the same way. For example, just because Yang has taken the place of Diggle that doesn't necessarily mean she will definitely become Spartan in the future. Hope everyone enjoyed.


	3. Lone Gunman

Weiss sat in the basement of the run down Schnee Dust Company factory she was using as her base of operations. On the desk in front of her was a computer, displaying an article on a man named James Holder.

'James Holder is the next target on my mother's list. His corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in the Glades, the poorest part of the Kingdom. There have been too many fires and too many funerals. It's time I pay him a visit.'

* * *

James Holder walked beside his roof top pool, dressed in a white bathrobe and a cold drink in his hand.

"Other than the bill my legal team handed to me this morning I'm feeling pretty good," He spoke over his scroll. "Plus now that this lawsuit has been settled we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries. Okay…alright, I'll see you in the office first thing." He ended the call and chucked the scroll on a nearby lounge chair. The glass in his hand suddenly shattered into a million pieces as an arrow flew through it. He spun around to discover the hooded vigilante standing at the other end of the rooftop.

"I have armed security inside," He threatened. "All I have to do is call out."

"Go ahead," Weiss dared. "They can't hear you." She tossed a pair of guns to the ground stressing her point.

"What the hell do you want?" James asked, his cockiness immediately replaced with fear.

"How many people died in those fires? How many?" Weiss demanded.

From a nearby building across the street, a lone sniper peered through his sights. Between his cross hairs stood James, completely unaware of the danger he was in.

"The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree. James Holder, you ha…" The bang of a gunshot pierced the air cutting Weiss off. James Holder's lifeless body fell backwards into the pool, the clear water turning red. Weiss fired an arrow in the direction the bullet had come from and rolled to cover as a stream of bullets fired at her. She clutched her arm in pain as one of the bullets grazed her skin. Knowing her aura would heal her she ignored it and prepared to move. The gunshots stopped, giving Weiss an opportunity to escape. Weiss ran to the edge of the building and without hesitation jumped off the edge. As she fell, she fired a grappling hook arrow into the building where the sniper was positioned. She zipped up the building but was too late. The sniper had gotten away.

* * *

 **SCHNEE DUST COMPANY FACTORY**

Weiss sat at her desk, crossing off James Holders name from the list.

'It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy.' She thought as she put the small book back in a draw in her desk. As she tried to stand, a sudden wave of dizziness came over her. She began to stumble and was forced to lean on her desk for support.

'The bullet. Poison,' she realised. She ran to her chest from the island, collapsing beside it. Desperately opening it, she began rummaging through its contents. Inside she grabbed a small bag of green herbs and chucked them in her mouth, washing them down with a nearby bottle of water. Just as she swallowed the plant, she passed out collapsing to the ground in a heap.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Weiss' eyes fluttered open. She looked up to discover she was in a cave, the only light source coming from the entrance of the cave. She looked down at herself to discover the arrow she'd been shot with still sticking out of her shoulder. From the entrance, a large man with black hair and a green hood walked in. He held a bow in his right hand and had a quiver full of arrows attached to his back.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice dry from dehydration. "Why did you shoot me?" She asked.

"To protect you," He replied as he handed her a bowl full of a water and some plants for her to swallow. Weiss hesitated at first, but when he continued to insist she ate the plants and drank the water. Without warning, the man reached down and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. Weiss screamed in pain as it was yanked from her body.

 **PRESENT**

Weiss woke with a jolt, her head spinning. As she stood up she glanced at her clock and was amazed and annoyed to discover she'd been unconscious for seven hours. After changing back into her regular clothes, she rushed out of the base.

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION**

Weiss climbed in through her bedroom window, sneaking past the rest of her family. She walked past her bed and to the door. As she opened the bedroom door, she discovered Yang standing out the front of it, waiting for her.

"How was your night Ms Schnee?" Yang queried.

"You mean after I told you I was going to the restroom and never came back?"

"I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary. I'm a responsible young adult after all."

"And yet here we are… again."

 **JAMES HOLDER'S APARTMENT**

Detective Burns and Heyman stood beside the pool James Holder's body had fallen into as the corpse was taken away.

"It doesn't make sense," Burns stated.

"Holder fits the profile," Heyman replied. "Wealthy dirt bag. Red meet for the Hood. Plus we recovered at least one arrow."

"Yeah, only this time the cause of death is a shot through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms."

"Maybe she's finally figured out that there's easier ways to kill someone. It's like what you said, chicks nuts."

* * *

 **BASE**

Weiss finished setting up a set of machines that would analyse her blood. She took a sample and the machine began to analyse her blood. Eventually the computer binged as the results came through.

'The bullets were laced with curare, a rare and deadly poison. Upon contact with the skin, it immediately begins to eat through your aura and gets into your system. The Killer's unique m.o. He's killed all over the world, Atlas, Vale, Menagerie. No team of Huntsmen has ever been able to stop him. The military even have a code name for him. Deadshot. I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality, no honor and no code. He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him just as dangerous as anyone on my list. In fact, it puts him right at the top.'

In a motel room, a young man with short brown hair and Caucasian skin sat on a seat giving himself a tattoo of the name James Holder. Across his body where dozens of other names, each off the targets he'd killed.

* * *

Weiss walked into the run down Schnee Dust Company factory followed by Yang and Whitley.

"So, what do you think?" Weiss asked. "I believe it will make a wonderful restaurant. I was thinking of having the dance floor over there and dining area on the top floor." She pointed around the room indicating what she meant.

"You are kidding?" Whitley asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"Sister, this place is a dump and it's in the poorest part of the kingdom. The people we tend to socialize with wouldn't be caught dead here."

"Well it's about time I change that. By creating this restaurant it'll be a chance to start fixing this Kingdom."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Excuse me for saying this but it's not like you have any real experience in running… well running anything."

"Yes I'm sure," She stated confidently.

"How about tomorrow night we go and investigate the competition."

"That sounds lovely."

Whitley looked down at his scroll as it began to buzz.

"My apologies but I have an urgent matter to attend to. See you later sister." Whitley walked by Yang without even acknowledging her.

"So… what do you think?" Weiss asked looking to Yang.

"Well, I'm here to provide security, mam, not a commentary."

"Oh, come on, Yang, do me a favor. Speak freely, please," She insisted.

"Well, this is the Glades, right? Your rich friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet."

"I'm Weiss Schnee, right? People would stand in line for three hours if I opened a restaurant. Besides there's something I didn't tell Whitley. The restaurant isn't for rich privileged people. It's for everyday people in the area."

"And no one who actually lives in the Glades would see a penny of those cover charges."

"So we make it a successful business, gentrify the neighborhood," Weiss explained.

"I was wandering when we would get to that." Weiss looked at her in confusion.

"The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised and all by her lonesome, with no help from anybody."

"Well, it's evident you don't think very highly of me do you?"

"No mam, actually I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are… mam."

As Yang walked back to the entrance to light a cigarette, Weiss looked around the facility that stood on top of her secret base.

'The restaurant will conceal my base underneath and provide an alibi for where Weiss Schnee spends her nights.'

 **DISRTICT ATTORNEYS OFFICE**

Lucas Burns sat behind his computer reading an article on Weiss.

"Hey Lucas," His friend, Jeremy called out as he walked over to him. Lucas quickly closed the tab but not before Jeremy had a chance to see it.

"You aren't seriously telling me you're into her? Come on man, she's just another one of those uptight rick types."

"She's different," Lucas argued.

"Wow, you are into her," Jeremy realized.

"No, she's just, really… cool."

"Riiigghhhtt," He drew it out sarcastically.

"What?" Lucas demanded.

"Well, I mean I'd be more inclined to believe you if I hadn't just found you trolling for articles on her."

"Trolling!"

"Look, tomorrow night, Courtney and I are going out to this restaurant for a date. She could set you up with one of her friends."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, you haven't been on a date in ages. It's time to have some fun. Unless you want to sit here and keep reading about Weiss Schnee."

"Fine," Lucas conceded, throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

Weiss, dressed in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt walked alone, down an empty alley. She looked up at the building beside her and after making sure no one was around, she began climbing the side of the building, grabbing onto window ledges for support. Soon she found what she was looking for, a bullet lodged into the side of the building. Pulling a pair of pliers out of her pocket she was able to dig the bullet out of the wall.

 **POLICE PRECINT**

"Got ballistics back on the Holder murder," Heyman stated as he walked up to Burnes. "They pulled two 7.62 millimetre bullets out of him. According to stippling and size of the entry wound they estimate shots were fired from 100 yards away."  
"A hundred yards? So the hood shoots him from another building goes over to his place, he takes out his security, then fires a few arrows?"

"And according to his tox screen, his blood contained strychnos toxifera."  
"What?"

"Curare, It's a kind of poison," Heyman explained.  
"So now we switch from arrows to sniper bullets and poison. I'm not buying it."  
"We still found arrows on the scene," Heyman reminded him. "Solid evidence the Hood was there." Burns got up from his seat and began heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Heyman called out.

"I'm going to get my own evidence!" Burns called out as he rushed out the door.

* * *

 **RUNDOWN FACTORY**

Weiss began working out, climbing up a rope, with nothing but her bare hands. She followed the climb with hand-to-hand combat training. To the side her computer scanned the bullet she'd extracted from the building earlier and searched for its model. The computer binged, signaling the process had been completed. She wiped the sweat away from her face and drank a mouthful of water.

'7.62 millimeter bullets. The money trail leads back to the Bratva, the Windpath mob. Finally, some good luck.'

* * *

Weiss, walked down the street, in the slums of the kingdom, wearing a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses to conceal her identity. As she reached a mechanics garage, she walked around the building, taking the side entrance. It was only once she was inside that she removed the glasses and hat. Inside she found a pair of men, working together to repair a car's engine. One was old and bald whilst the other was slightly younger and in relatively good shape.

"I'm looking for Alex Leonov," Weiss stated as she approached the two confused looking men.

"There's no one here by that name," The bald man replied.

"Not in your garage. In the basement underneath." Her voice remained steady but determined. In response, the fit man reached into his tool box and pulled out a gun. However, as he drew it Weiss grabbed his wrist and with no effort twisted it into a painful lock. She forced the gun out of the man's hand and released his wrist. She proceeded to disassemble the gun, all without taking her eyes off the man in front of her. "I am Bratva," She announced as she pulled down her sweatshirt to reveal a Bratva tattoo on her chest, a mark that all members achieve when they reach the rank of captain.

"I want to see Alex Leonov," She repeated, the two men still giving her suspicious glances. The man Weiss had been starring at since she entered stepped up to her and gave a small bow.

"Pleased to meet you," The bald man greeted her, revealing himself to be Alex. Weiss bowed back showing respect to a fellow member before following him to the lower levels of the garage.

"My apologies. We meant no disrespect to a Captain." Alex apologized. "So, how can I be of assistance?"

"I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization has used before. His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter gun laced with curare."

"I know no man who uses such tools." Alex replied.

"But you can find out who does."

"First, we drink to each other's health," Alex instructed as he poured them both a shot. "Then I will look into the identity of this man you seek." Weiss gave a nod, signaling her approval before downing the shot. "I will also verify that you are really a Bratva Captain. Should this not be the case I will send my men to find you and kill you and your family." Weiss remained unfazed by Alex's threat and wordlessly walked away.

* * *

" _Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death in his home earlier this evening._ _The police will not comment if there's a connection between Mr. Rasmussen's death and the murder of James Holder a few nights ago._ _Mr. Rasmussen leaves behind a wife and three children,"_ The news reporter announced.

Standing beside the television, stood Deadshot, tattooing the name Carl Rasmussen, his latest kill, onto his abdomen.

After completing the tattoo he walked over to his laptop and pulled up an image of his next target. He smiled wickedly as an image of Jacques Schnee opened up on his screen.

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION**

Detective Burns and Heyman sat opposite Jacques in his office.

"It's a great loss. Carl was a titan," Jacques explained, sounding as though he cared over the loss of the man.

"A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries," Heyman stated, referring to his notepad.

"Well industries are something of a misdemeanor. U.I.'s recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy."

"I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life," Burns stated accusingly.

"Are you implying something?" Jacques demanded.

"Well, only that you're looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies."

"Unidac's in receivership detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction, so that means there are many prospective buyers. The auctions tomorrow, so if I were taking out the competition, I would have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time."

"We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers," Heyman explained. "Let them know that they need to be careful."

"Oh yes, I'm overwhelmed by your concern for my safety. Now If we're finished here Klein will show you out."

"Well, if you ever need us we're just a call away."

"Trust me, I won't need you."

 **THE PARAGON**

Weiss and Whitley sat opposite each other, waiting for their meals to be served.

"You're serious about starting a restaurant?" Whitley asked for the third time that night.

"Yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Well, I'm simply… Weiss, Weiss are you listening?" Whitley queried noticing Weiss starring over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked following her line of site.

"Just a friend, Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment," She excused herself before getting up and leaving the table.

Weiss walked across the room where she found two men sitting at a table together.

"Lucas?" Weiss queried. Lucas looked up from his Jeremy and a smile immediately came to his face as he recognized the women beside him.

"Weiss," He beamed. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he got up out of his chair.

"I'm just having dinner with my brother," She replied. "You?"

Lucas began rubbing his neck nervously.

"Oh you know, just hanging out, that's all."

"Smooth," Jeremy mumbled under his breath.

"Well boys, did you miss us?" Came a voice approaching the table. The group turned around to see Jeremy and Lucas' dates returning from the restroom.

"So you're on a date then," Weiss realized.

"Yeah, ah yeah I am," Lucas replied awkwardly causing Weiss to let out a small chuckle.

"Well it was lovely seeing you again," She stated before heading back to her table. As she walked away Lucas couldn't help but stare, totally ignoring his date, who was giving him a seriously pissed off look.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Weiss awoke, still in the cave, a fire flickered beside her, lighting up her surroundings. She tried to move but the pain from her injured shoulder made even the slightest movement an effort. As she looked around she noticed the man who'd given her the herbs sleeping on the other side of the fire. As quietly as possible, she climbed to her feet, holding in the urge to scream out in pain. She ran out of the cave as fast as she could in her weakened state, not daring to look back, worried she'd see the man following her. She continued to run through the forest, pushing through the thick foliage in her path. She didn't care about where she was or even if there were any Grimm nearby. She just had to get away from that psycho.

She didn't make it very far before becoming too exhausted to run any further. Leaning against a tree for support she took a moment to catch her breath. She looked around wildly, not sure what to do or where to go. Suddenly, a net shot out of the ground wrapping around Weiss and sending her off her feet and into the air.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Weiss sat beside Whitley in the back of their car in silence while Yang drove them home. Suddenly, Weiss' scroll began to ring, disrupting the silence.

"Hello," She answered the call. A few seconds went by as Weiss listened to the caller.

"Yang, do you mind pulling over," Weiss requested, much to her brothers surprise. "It's private," She explained to him.

As Yang pulled over Weiss got out of the car and walked out of hearing range.

"So I checked out?"

"You did." Alex replied. "His name of Floyd Lawton. I have the address of where he stayed the last time he was in Atlas."

"Good, let's hope he's a creature of habit. Go."

* * *

 **APPLE GATE MOTEL**

Weiss, dressed in her suit and geared up walked to the end of the motel hallway, stopping in front of the door to the room Deadshot was supposed to be staying in. Reaching back, she grabbed an arrow and prepared to fire it. Inside the motel room, Floyd looked around suspiciously, sensing something was off. Suddenly the door was kicked in and an arrow fired through the air. Floyd dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding the arrow. He grabbed his gauntlets and slid them on over his wrists. As he unleashed a hail of bullets, Weiss was forced to take cover in the hallway.

The bullets came to a sudden stop as Floyd was forced to reload his gauntlets. Using this to her advantage, Weiss began firing arrows into the room. Despite her best attempts, Floyd dodged the arrows and quickly began to fire again, once again forcing Weiss to take cover. Continuing to fire, Floyd backed up to a window before jumping out and making his escape. As the hail of bullets finally ended, Weiss peered into the room, arrow drawn, ready to fire. However, she discovered that the room was empty. She raced over to the smashed window but it was too late, Floyd had gotten away.

Sirens in the distance began to wail, alerting Weiss of the incoming police. She raced back in the room and looked around for anything she could use to help her track down Deadshot. On a nearby coffee table she noticed a laptop, riddled with bullet holes. With nothing else to go on, she grabbed the broken computer and ran out of the building.

* * *

Weiss climbed back into her bedroom. She'd given the laptop to Alex. He had contacts who could hack into whatever files remained on it. She crawled into bed and laid there for a while. However, no matter how long she laid there she couldn't get to sleep, not with the thought of Deadshot out there. Eventually, she decided to go for a walk through the mansion.

As she walked, she discovered Yang standing outside of her father's office.

"What are you up to?" She queried as she walked up to the blonde bodyguard.

"Your father has hired me to protect him up until the auction tomorrow," Yang explained.

"Does this mean you're taking a break from babysitting me?" Weiss asked eagerly.

"Just for a day. Don't get to worried, I'll be back to protecting you in no time."

"Oh yeah, I'm helpless without you."

The two stood in silence, in the dark hallways of the Schnee mansion. Weiss noticed Yang playing with the black ribbon she had tied around her wrist.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"The black ribbon. You've worn it every day." Weiss noticed how Yang's whole body tensed. Yang starred at the ribbon for a few moments before replying.

"It… it belonged to someone very important to me." Weiss watched her closely, sensing the hesitation in her voice. She decided not to push any further, noticing Yang's resilience to open up.

It wasn't long after that when Jacques walked out of his office.

"Weiss, I'm surprised to see you up this late."

"I couldn't sleep knowing there could be an assassin after you."

"There's no need to fear. Ms. Xioa Long is more than capable of protecting me. You should know that better than anyone. Besides we don't know for certain if I'm in any real danger."

From the nearby gardens, Deadshot, perched in a tree, loaded his sniper rifle. Taking aim through the scope, he found three figures walking down the hallway and past a series of windows. He aimed up his sights and had Jacques lined up in his cross heirs. However, just as he was about to fire Weiss stepped in between Jacques and the window they were in front of. She looked out at the garden, scanning it for any sign of suspicious activity.

"Move bitch," Deadshot mumbled. Noticing Weiss was slightly shorter than her father he aimed his scope upwards. If he made the shot, the bullet would fly over Weiss' head and hit Jacques. However, it was a risky shot and they would soon reach the end of the hallway, out of Deadshot's line of sight. He switched on his laser sight and prepared for the kill.

"What are you looking at?" Yang asked, noticing Weiss starring out the window.

"I don't know, just have a feeling," She explained.

"Get down!" Yang suddenly shouted. Weiss spun around just in time to see Yang tackling Jacques to the ground. The window behind her shattered and she felt the air above her head ripple as the bullet flew over her head and smashed into the wall beside her.

"Get him to safety!" Weiss ordered as she ran to the smashed window. Without hesitation, Weiss dove out of the window, towards the garden below. Just before she hit the ground, she created a glyph to break her fall. She dove onto the ground and began running towards the small forest that surrounded the mansion. She created a glyph in front of her, shielding her from the onslaught of bullets being fired at her.

Seeing as she was unfazed by his attacks, Lawton jumped from the tree and began to run. As Weiss began to catch up to him, she created a glyph in front of him. However, she underestimated his reaction times and instead of crashing into the glyph like she intended he vaulted over it. As he reached the outer wall of the Schnee Mansion he grabbed a zip line he had attached earlier, knowing he'd be needing a quick escape. As he zipped up the wall, he dropped a grenade, right in front of a rapidly approaching Weiss. Weiss slid to a halt right in front of the grenade and at the last possible second created a glyph, shielding her from the blast. Despite the glyph, the force of the explosion sent her flying backwards through the air. As she picked herself up off the ground she could hear the sound of a motorbike in the distance. She slammed her fist into the ground in frustration. He'd gotten away, again.

"Weiss, what were you thinking?" Jacques demanded as Weiss walked back into the mansion.

"I was thinking I was going after the man who just tried to kill you."

"Why? What do you think you could have done, besides get yourself killed?"

"I… I was just trying to help," She stated, through gritted teeth before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Jacques demanded.

"Bed! Or can I not even do that now?"

Once in her bedroom, her scroll began to buzz.

"Yes?" She asked as she answered the call.

"We have the computer back," Alex reported.

"Excellent, I'll be there shortly." Hanging up the scroll Weiss quickly changed out of her pajamas before making her escape out of the window.

* * *

"What did you get from the computer?" Weiss asked as she walked into the basement where Alex sat.

"A set of blue prints," Alex replied, turning his monitor to face Weiss.

"What of?" Weiss asked as she looked over the screen.

"The exchange building," He replied. Weiss let out an annoyed sigh in response. 'The same building the Unidac Industries auction is being taken place in.' She thought to herself.

"It's a company computer for Wauren Patell," Alex revealed. 'Then that means Patell is the one hiring Floyd Lawton. The exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton can get his kill shot off any one of them, from virtually anywhere. I can't cover that much area. I can't cover all of Deadshot's targets. I can't do this alone."

* * *

Detective Burns walked to his car, outside the police precinct. As he reached into his pocket to find his keys a sudden force from behind shoved him onto his car and pinned him down.

"Ah! You bitch!" He shouted as he struggled against Weiss' grip.

"Detective, quiet," Weiss ordered.

"You're crazier then I thought, doing this right outside the police station!"

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac industries," Weiss explained. "The military call him Deadshot because he never misses. You can look this up after I go."

"Oh yeah and stop chasing you I suppose?"

"Warren Patel, hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help."

"Yeah, professional help," Burns laughed.

"Lawton laces his bullets with curare, make sure your men wear kevlar."

"Yeah and I'll tell them to shoot at you!"

Without Burns knowing, Weiss activated her semblance and forced the detective to remain on the hood as she began to back away. The force on his back disappeared and Burns jumped up and spun around. However, the vigilante was nowhere in sight.

"How the hell?" As he looked around, he noticed the broken laptop on his car roof.

* * *

 **UNIDAC AUCTION**

Whitley and Jacques stood amongst the crowd at the Unidac auction.

"This is quite the turnout," Whitley noted.

"Well, it's a very important night. One I do not intend to end without a winning. I do wish your sister could have made it though. Seeing us together does create a good family image."

"In all fairness she did go through hell. She isn't used to this kind of lifestyle anymore."

"Mr. Schnee, the auction will be opening in five minutes," An employee informed him as she came up to the father and son.

"Thank you." He thanked the women as he led Whitley through the crowd to where the auction would occur.

As they walked off Detective Heyman approached Warren Patel.

"Mr. Patel, I'm going to need you to come with me," He requested. Mr Patel looked up in shock.

"What for?" He demanded, although his voice was shaky and nervous.

"I think we'd all prefer not to make a scene right here," Heyman replied. With that, he began leading Patel outside where he would arrest him and take him to jail.

From the top floor, Burns patrolled the area, scanning the crowd for any suspicious activity.

"Unit one clear," Burns reported. "Unit two?"

"We have Patel in custody. Still no sign of Lawton," Heyman reported.

"Unit three?" Burns queried.

"I'm at the northwest perimeter, all clear."

"Unit four?"

"Parking structure is clear."

"Unit five?"

"This is unit five. All clear." With all units checked in and clear, Burns continued to patrol the second floor.

In one of the nearby buildings Floyd Lawton put down the radio, he used to fake unit five's check in and began assembling his sniper. On the floor beside him lay the dead body of the police officer he had ruthlessly murdered to get into position.

Weiss walked into the auction room, dressed in a long, slim purple dress. She walked through the crowd until she found Yang.

"Yang, got your eyes open?"

"That's what I'm here for, mam. That and answering patronizing questions."

"This guys running out of time. If he's going to do something it's going to happen before the auction."

"Mam?" Yang queried, giving Weiss a suspicious look.

"I just worry for my father's safety," Weiss quickly explained.

"Weiss!" Jacques called out in surprise.

"Father," She smiled as she walked up to Jacques and her brother.

"I'm so pleased you were able to attend."

"Father, I'm worried. That assassin is still out there and I'm worried for you."

"I appreciate the concern Weiss, but the security here is more than sufficient to keep me safe."

Through his sniper, Floyd aimed his sights through the crowd, searching for his target. His crosshairs lined up with a man in a dark brown suit. He lined up the shot and without hesitation, pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew through the room, hitting its target directly in the chest, immediately killing him. The crowd broke into chaos as everyone began racing crazily towards the exits.

Floyd fired again, killing another of his targets. Yang raced over to Jacques and held him down as she lead him to safety.

Weiss grabbed Whitley and followed closely after Yang.

"Get them out of here!" Weiss ordered.

"You have to come with me!" Yang replied.

"No, take them!" Weiss snapped before running back into the crowd.

"Weiss!" Whitley cried.

"I'll get her! Move!" Yang shouted.

Weiss pushed through the crowd and burst into a small stairwell. She launched up the stairs, taking them three at a time. As she reached the second floor, she threw the lid off a trashcan and grabbed a duffle bag out. Inside she pulled out her hood and continued to run, the bag carrying the rest of her gear in it.

Just moments later Yang burst into the stairwell, her gauntlets armed and ready to fire. She raced up the stairs, desperately trying to find Weiss.

As people continued to escape, Lawton continued to eliminate his targets. From the roof of the Exchange building Weiss fired a grappling hook arrow into the building where Lawton was. She smashed through a window and rolled to cover. Lawton spun around and began firing his gauntlets at her. Weiss fired arrows at him and the two traded attacks. The room went silent as Lawton reloaded his weapons. He began to walk forward, his weapon drawn, ready to fire at any second. Weiss swung at him from behind casing him to fall to the floor. She dove on top of him and he kicked her off him, sending her crashing through a table. They both jumped up and began fighting. Eventually, Weiss was able to pin Lawton to the wall and began strangling him with her bow. Floyd kneed her in the gut and grabbed the bow out of her hands, chucking it across the floor. Floyd went to punch her but she rolled out of the way, grabbing her bow and taking cover behind a support pillar.

"Drop your guns!" Weiss ordered.

"I admire your work. Guess you won't be extending any professional courtesy."

"We're not in the same line of work. Your profession is murder."

"You've taken lives." Lawton argued.

"For the good of others. You're out for yourself." Having had enough of talking Floyd began firing once again. Weiss spun around the pillar she was hiding behind and fired an arrow before hiding back behind the pillar. The gunfire ended and there was a loud thud that echoed through the room as Floyd's body hit the floor.

Weiss walked over and inspected the body. Her arrow had pierced through Lawton's scope and into his eye. A grunt from behind her caused her to spin around, ready to fire an arrow. However, she was shocked when she discovered Yang, clutching her shoulder as blood flowed out of it.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted as the bodyguard fell to the floor. Weiss ran over to her, and began carrying her out of the building and to safety.

 **FLASHBACK**

The man from the cave stood beside Weiss, still hanging in the net, passed out from exhaustion. Weiss slowly opened her eyes to discover a blade pointed in her face.

"You're a fool. This island is too dangerous for any one person to be alone." The man walked over to a tree and cut the rope holding the net. Weiss fell to the ground in a heap, pain piercing her whole body.

"They'll kill you," He warned before beginning to walk away. Weiss crawled out of the net, clutching her injured shoulder.

"Hey!" She called out.

The man slowly turned to face her.

"You expect me to trust you when so far all you've done is shoot me and follow me through a forest."

"As well as save your life multiple times now," He replied causing Weiss to glare at him angrily.

"I don't even know your name."

"Ghira Belladonna," He answered before walking away. She looked around her surroundings and seeing as he hadn't killed her yet she decided the only thing she could do was follow him.

Minutes later a team of men in combat gear and armed with machine guns, examined the broken net, searching for any other sign of life.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Weiss raced into her base as fast as she could, Yang's unconscious body over her shoulder. She laid her down on a table before racing to her trunk of supplies. Quickly grabbing what she needed Weiss began creating an antidote for the curare poisoning. She forced it down Yang's throat until the cup was empty. The herbs would heal the poison and her aura would heal the wound. All that was left now was to wait.

A few hours later Yang awoke, her body drowned in sweat. She tried to get up but a wave of pain rushed over her. Fighting through the pain, she rolled on her side where she discovered Weiss, still in her vigilante suit, sitting beside her.

"Yang, we need to talk."

 **POLICE PRECINT**

Heyman walked up to Burns who was sitting behind his computer typing up his report for the nights events.

"Burns, did you here? The Commissioner did it."

"Did what?" Burns asked curiously, looking up at his partner.

"She hired a team of Huntsmen to take down the vigilante," He revealed.

"What? But we're on that case."

"She said we weren't getting the results she needed."

"God dammit!" He cried in annoyance. "What, don't they have any Grimm to fight instead of stealing our cases. Well go on, what team is it?"

"Team JNPR."

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry if this chapter isn't very well written. I had trouble really getting into it. However, I'm excited for the next one with team JNPR coming in to stop Weiss. Plus, Yang now knows Weiss' secret. I also argued with myself about adding a Felicity character into the story but couldn't think of a good RWBY character to put in her place.


End file.
